The LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) possesses many advantages of being ultra thin, power saved and radiation free, and quickly becomes the major product in the present market. It has been widely utilized in, such as LCD TVs, mobile phones, Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), digital cameras, laptop screens or notebook screens, and dominates the flat panel display field.
In the development direction of the LCD display for being lighter, thinner, bigger, some uncontrollable factors in the practical processes result in that there are difference among the physical properties of respective positions of the LCD display panel. Thus, in an area larger than one pixel dot, the uneven brightness phenomenon as showing pure gray scale pictures is so called the Mura phenomenon in the industry.
The Mura phenomenon has already become the bottle neck restricting the development of LCD. By raising the art level or promoting purity of the row materials, the occurrence probability of the Mura phenomenon can be reduced. For the LCD display panel of which the manufacture process is accomplished, the physical properties are determined. Then, the gray scale compensation can be employed to calibrate the brightness of the pixel dot to improve the Mura phenomenon.
The gray scale compensation is to change the gray scale value of the pixel to achieve the improvement to the brightness uniformity: as showing the pure gray scale pictures, a lower gray scale value is applied to the pixel of which the display brightness is higher, and a higher gray scale value is applied to the pixel of which the display brightness is lower. Then, the brightnesses of the respective pixels after the gray scale compensation are closely consistent to achieve the improvement to the Mura phenomenon.
The technologies of compensating the Mura phenomenon according to prior art generally requires calculation and compensation to data of every gray scale respectively for all pixel dots of the entire screen of the LCD display panel. The amount of data is huge and the demand to the hardware storage space is higher.
With the increasing dimension of the LCD display panel, the present compensation skill to the Mura phenomenon will take more time and effort. Thus, there is a need to improve the compensation method of Mura phenomenon.